Murderous Fiend
by leM0NSTER
Summary: I wasn't a person anymore instead I had become a nothing. A number, if anything. I knew what I wanted to do, though. It was instinct. Necessity, really. He had to die, and I had to be the one to kill him.About Hitler's Death and the witch who killed him.


For fifteen years of my life, I was an almost normal Jewish girl. I lived in Berlin with my mother and father and younger sisters Sarah and Rebecca. What only my family knew, was that I was a witch. Born to non-magical parents, I found it difficult to find a tutor that could teach me the skills of a witch. I didn't want to advertise my abilities for fear of being arrested and I didn't want to venture too far from home, knowing that my family needed me. Still, even after I found a tutor, I managed to live a relatively normal life. Every Friday evening we would go to Temple and every Saturday we would pray all day to God, to keep us safe in these dangerous times. We lead a simple, yet happy life. 

Until the day that Adolf Hitler came to power.

In 1933, Hitler ran under the National Socialist German Workers Party for Chancellor of Germany. He was popularly elected by those who had fallen for his charisma and phony ideas. And in 1934, when President Von Hindenburg died, Hitler decided that it was the right thing for him to do by becoming Leader and Chancellor of Germany. When the military began swearing their military oath to Hitler personally, we knew that life would never be the same.

Hitler often made his anti-Semitic goals known and as members of the Jewish people, my family had the right to worry. Soon, we were only allowed outside with a golden star stitched onto our coats that said, 'Jew,' as a means of discrimination. Our freedom began slipping away when community members would see the patch. We were no longer allowed to go to the movies, be out past dark, even sit on public benches. All of these 'privileges' were reserved for non-Jews.

In 1940, my family went into hiding. We lived in the back closet of a sympathetic neighbors home. The dark, cramped room had no windows, and only blankets to turn into beds. The walls were made of unpainted plywood and with each turn I would make, a new splinter would find its way into my skin. Trying to fit five people into a room that's meant for none is an incredibly difficult task. With a metal chamber pot and an old smelly rug to keep the floor from making noises when we shifted around, the hollow stunk like a sewer and we all began to smell along with it. Every chance I could get I would steal away to the rooftop and lay along the edge, gulping in the fresh air that was so scarce.

But not all good things could last forever, for on April 22, 1942, someone had heard noises coming from the walls and refused to believe that rats that big existed. The SS was called and when they searched the apartment, my family was discovered and soon after, we were deported to Dachau Concentration Camp.

While Dachau was considered a work camp at the time, we all knew that there was more than work being done. The Gestapo officers that kicked us onto the trains were rude and cruel. They showed no mercy to anyone and preferred to kill troublemakers. The one object that I had managed to smuggle along was my Rosewood wand with Chimera scale core, for I knew that with the skills that had been given to me by my teacher, I could provide for the family and we would not starve to death like so many others.

We got to the camp in the early hours of the morning and after being trapped in a cattle car like livestock, the ability to stretch my legs was the greatest feeling in the world. Yet as we were pushed out of the cattle cars, we were forced to run the three kilometers to the camp and anyone who was left behind the pack was shot. I saw my mother and father waiting for the bus that the officers said would come and I felt my eyes tearing when I heard the lies of the Gestapo. That was the last time I saw them alive. Sarah, Rebecca and I kept running for our lives. We knew that to survive, we had to keep up and surpass the rest.

Inside the camp, we were separated into 'young and healthy', and 'old, dying and sick,' in which the latter would be lead into the "showers" to bathe where one by one, they would keel over from the noxious gas. My sisters and I were among the few to be sorted to the right, and to be given the gift to live. All our clothes were taken from us and I was only able to conceal my wand by having Rebecca braid my hair around it when we were stripped of our identities and given the uniforms and tattoos of prisoners. The pain of having an ink soaked nail rammed into your arm time after time to put the number 6012 was nearly unimaginable. Every face was stained with tears as we walked out of the room clutching our bleeding arms. We finally reached the bunkers and were given a level of bed to sleep on. And as the rest of the people fell asleep in tears, I hugged my sisters and closed the open wounds with the basic healing training I had learned.

I managed to conceal my powers for a year until a fellow prisoner saw me conjure up some extra bread for my sisters and me. Word spread like wildfire, and yet, each person was careful not to say anything to the officers that patrolled our area. I became the local celebrity and savior. Some labeled me as the Messiah and I refused the title. "I'm just a simple girl like you given by God the gift of magic," I would say. I was soon providing for the entire bunker and while I was careful to keep the rations to a minimum to keep the officers from getting suspicious, I did feed my fellow prisoners enough to stay alive. We became a large family and daily, we worked together to live through the terror. Each day, as I passed the front gate on my way to my secretarial post, the words "Work Makes You Free" loomed before my face. And every day as I saw the words, I felt the urge to finish off the one who had done this to me. I made the decision that Hitler would die at my hand. I knew that if anyone would be able to escape the horrendous camp of Dachau, it would be me.

On the day that I had planned to escape, I was talking to Sarah and Rebecca about my plans to leave and find the Allies who would save us. But it wasn't a prisoner listening over my shoulder. It was a Gestapo Officer.

"Well, well, well, aren't we brave?" he said, spitting in my face. "Talking of escape under the nose of the Regime? I should have you all shot now. But I've got a better idea. You! 6012! Come here, my pretty. I'm going to give you a chance. Either I can shoot them, or you can. Your choice."

My voice quivered as I took the gun from his hands, but as I aimed the gun at Rebecca, I circled around and soon had the gun facing in the direction of the officer. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time," I stated as I pulled the trigger and watched him crumple to the ground. Keeping the loaded machine gun with me, I shouted to Sarah and Rebecca to run for the gateway that was the single portal in and out of the camp. I sprinted ahead of them to make sure that I had picked off every last officer that would stand in our way and as I sprung the gate open with the simple spell of "Alohomora!" I turned to motion my sisters along. But as I turned, I saw a flash of blood and Sarah lay at my feet, dead from the bullets that had been shot through her. Looking around for my other sister, I saw Rebecca not five paces behind trip on a root that was growing out of the ground and as her steps faltered, the same officer that had murdered my youngest sister shot shrapnel through my only remaining family member.

My eyes were blurred with tears as I cast my final charm within the confines of Dachau. As the flash of green light erupted from the tip of my wand, I knew that I had the power to kill anyone who stood in my way. Anyone who could hurt two innocent girls like my sisters was no friend of mine.

Life wasn't easy for me after I escaped from Dachau. Officers didn't bother to come looking for me. One escaped Jew was no trouble to them. They had hundreds more in the camp. What trouble could one cause? Still, because I had no identification and could not conjure one for I knew not what the current ones looked like I could not purchase common lodgings. And after many months of running from farmhouse to farmhouse, I finally found refuge in a small wizarding community in north Bayern.

Living in this community helped me to strengthen my skills and each day I learned more about myself than I ever could have known. Hitler was persecuting the wizarding community as well and while we had the skills to avoid being captured, life was still difficult. I was taught to charm my features to become the "Aryan" look that everyone had and I felt semi-safe for the first time in years.

Still, I could not forget the pledge that I made as I ran out through the gate of Dachau. The numbers still showed on my left forearm, marking me as one who had been captured and I never forgot the pain of watching my sisters die before my face. I finally gathered the courage to leave the safety of Sparkstead and begin my journey to the bunker of Adolf Hitler.

Three days later I was sitting on a tree stump, camouflaged in charms and I watched a series of people leave from a spider hole. _I did it,_ I thought to myself with relief. _I've found Hitler's secret hideout._

Night passed and the sun rose on April 30. Around noon, a large gathering of people began filing into the underground bunker. Still under the charm that allowed me to blend in with anything that was around me, I changed my hair back to it's usual brown and my eyes to their dark hue. I wanted to look as Jewish as possible when I confronted the tyrant.

Following party-goers down the stairs, I crept into Hitler's sitting room silently stalking behind other high-ranking Nazi Party members. The charm had done its trick and not a single person saw me as I stood and watched Hitler say his final farewells. The meeting was long and tiring and I heard him give the orders to Otto Gunsche that both his and his new wife, Eva Braun, bodies were to be burned once the task was completed. I found myself frowning at the realization that Hitler had decided to commit suicide, along with his wife. I suppose they had finally realized that there was no escaping this hell that they had created for my people. There was no way out but death.

_'What a coward,'_ I thought to myself as I watched the people shake hands with the dictator and first lady as they filed out the door. My moment was coming. I could feel it. When the last person had left the room, I took the concealing charm off and exposed myself to the tyranny of Hitler.

"WHO ARE YOU?" he bellowed, spittle flying out of his mouth as he lunged forward to grab the gun that sat on the table between us. But he was too slow. I had the gun in my hand before he had the chance to lift himself from the sofa.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. You're not getting out of this one. At least not alive."

"Eva! Get the gun!" Hitler shouted to his wife and as he did so, I removed my wand from my pocket and pointed it directly at the heart of her.

"I don't think you want to come any closer," I stated calmly.

"Oh really? What's that little piece of wood going to do to me?" she asked cynically.

"This little piece of wood? This little piece of wood is going to be the thing that kills you Ms. Braun."

"How can that kill me? It's no longer than forty centimeters!"

I smirked and looked over to the side of the table where Hitler's coveted beautiful German Shepherd, Blondie, lay sleeping. "_This_ is how it will kill you. AVADA KEDAVRA!" I exclaimed, my wand aimed at the dog as it awoke and froze in its deathly slumber. The flash of green light made only a minor impact on Eva as she ran to her now dead dog and cradled its body in her arms.

"You killed it! You murderer!"

"Oh no. I'm not nearly as bad as Mr. Hypocrite over there," I argued serenely. Hitler's eyes were flashing with anger and he looked ready to spring on me, yet with his main gun tucked within my jacket and my wand in hand, he thought before he acted.

"You see, Mr. Hypocrite there killed my entire family. My mother, my father, my sisters and my cousins. Oh, not directly of course, never. He would _never_ be linked directly to a murder. But that idea of yours, the 'Final Solution to the Jewish Problem.' That's the link to your murdering status."

"Now now, little lady. Are you sure you want to be doing this?" Hitler's voice rose as he began inching forward towards me.

"Sit," I commanded roughly. "I'm the one with the weapons here. You've had your time to talk. It's my turn now.

"You keep saying that the only solution to regaining Germany's greatness is by exterminating every Jewish man, woman, and child that lives. You discriminate by appearance. Brown hair and brown eyes. What a choice. But take a look at yourself. Have you not brown hair? Shouldn't you be exterminated as well?

"You think you're so great, helping Germany get rid of the 'Jewish Problem.' Well, you're looking at her. I've been hidden in lice ridden closets, deported to Dachau, I've been nearly killed myself more than once. I've been made to work for my living, and the only thing that kept me alive was this little piece of wood as you call it. Starvation can only kill a person if they're not given food. You wonder why so many of the people that I lived with stayed alive for so long? I provided for my people. I provided for the Jewish community that you tried to get rid of. Without me, there would be many, many more bodies in that furnace you call a grave." As I spoke, I saw Hitler slowly begin to reach into his pocket for the miniature revolver that I knew lived there.

"So you think you're going to be clever, eh?" I asked him as I watched him eyeing me. "Accio Revolver" I stated as the gun flew past his hand and into mine. "I have many tricks up my sleeves. And I don't suggest you try to get past them. Now, where was I?

"Ah yes, the furnaces. Have you ever smelled one thousand corpses burning? Have you ever felt the heat on your face? Didn't think so. You sit here in your plush lifestyle as we do all the labor. 'Work Makes You Free?' Free my ass. I never once was free in Dachau. I never smelled the wildflowers; never saw the squirrels running free. But now, look where I am. I'm the one who is free, and you're the one who is the captive now aren't you.

"For you see, all the passion that you put into exterminating my culture and life is now being turned back on you. I'm going to kill you Adolf, and your little wife too."

"YOU DARE TO SPEAK MY FIRST NAME TO MY FACE?" Hitler shouted as he lunged at me.

Easily stepping out of his reach, I responded, "Of course. I'll call you anything I please. In fact," I said as I spat in his face, "In fact, I'll even dare to spit on you. Just as I've been spat on so many times because of my looks. Stupefy!" I cried as the jet of red light connected with his chest. The scene of the dictator lying stretched at my feet, attempting to knock me over caught my humor and I chuckled as I levitated him back to his seat. "Would you like to try that again, Adolf?" I asked as I brought him back to his lively status.

Already, I could see him calculating another plan, his eyes darting towards furniture pieces where excess guns were hidden. "Now do you really think I didn't just see that?" I asked as I collected the guns from the locations. "You really are quite dim. That surprises me. I thought you'd be more intelligent than that. I mean, the name of your great idea, the 'Final Solution,' so creative. And your book? Mein Kampf? Another brilliant title. Throw me a bone here. Give me some reason not to entirely humiliate you as was done to Benito Mussolini."

"My guards are outside the door. They're just waiting for a gunshot to enter. And I've got more stashed around here," Hitler snarled at me.

"Oh, I don't think so. For you see, the Accio charm will bring me anything I tell it to. 'Accio Firearms!'" I barked as I waited for another gun to come hurtling at me. "You see? I knew you were lying. I can always tell when people are lying."

"You're a horrible creature!" Eva shouted at me.

"Oh, so I'm a creature now, aren't I? I'm just a dandy little freak of nature. Shut your trap, you Whore. I'm a creature because of what he did to me."

"My wife is no Whore," Hitler said, rising from the couch once more and shaking with rage.

"Why don't you be quiet too there little boy and we'll all live happily ever after." I saw him about to reach for me again and sighed, "You're not so dumb as to try that again, are you? My reflexes are quicker than yours. I'm less than half your age and your officers trained me well. I learned to be quick on my feet, and on my wand, to avoid the constant bruising that your men would try to inflict upon us. You don't know all that I've seen. I watched my sisters be shot to death by your men. I've filled the furnaces with dead bodies. I've seen more than you can imagine. Your time is running out. I heard you were planning on committing suicide. Such a shame nobody will be able to see the fact that in fact, you were brutally murdered, just as you've murdered so many innocent people. Such a pity.

"Shall we follow the age old tradition?" I asked, my wand now aiming at Eva. "Ladies first?"

"What are you going to do to her?" Hitler asked, a tremble of nervousness jilting his voice slightly.

"I'm going to kill her the same way I killed your dog. I like to show the women at least a small bit of mercy. No, I shan't put her through unbelievable pain. Not like what I've got waiting for you Adolf."

"Goodbye Eva," I said, my voice as hard as stone as I uttered the curse and watched the life leave her eyes as she fell back on the couch. "Such a pretty little thing. It's no wonder you decided to bring her as your Mistress. Such a shame that you were her only hope of happiness." I said as Hitler flew to his wife's side and tried to reawaken her.

"Adolf, there's no spell that can reawaken the dead. If there was, my sisters would be here with me."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!"

"I've killed her," I said simply. "Just like I said I would do. Just like I said I would kill her with this piece of wood. I'm a woman of my word."

"You are a murderer, a demon, and a creature sent from Satan!"

"Oh, never. I should die if I had been sent from you," I implied.

"ALL I HAVE EVER DONE IS IMPROVED THE LIFE OF GERMANS EVERYWHERE! AND YOU ACCUSE ME OF BEING SATAN?!"

"Silly foolish boy. I don't accuse you of being the devil. I know you are the devil himself. I can see the horns. Right there," I pointed at the top of his head. "I have seen no progress made for anyone other than of the Aryan race. Which by the way, did you know that the true Aryans were Arabic? Funny how you chose to exterminate them too," I pondered.

"Get out."

I laughed at his foolish request. "I'm not going until I am finished. And I'm not anywhere near finished. I've got a spell or two I'd like to try out, just as you tried new medical 'treatments' on my people. Now now, sit still," I chided with annoyance as I held my wand at the ready. We sat and stood like this for a good five minutes until my patience was near the end of its wick. A sudden lunge from Hitler was all I needed to yell "Crucio!" and watch him convulse in pain.

"Does that feel good? Does it? SPEAK TO ME ADOLF!" I shouted, removing the curse from his still twitching body. I watched as he bit his lips shut to stop himself from speaking. "Another sentence of Crucio should get some words out of the bastard," I spoke as I gave him another round and watched him shudder with waves of pain.

"Had enough, eh?" I asked when I finally removed the second sentence. "Let's see. What else can I do? I can sever your arm off. I can quarter you and still leave your beating heart to feel the pain. Would that suffice?" From below his unibrow, I could see the death glare of Adolf Hitler directed at me.

"No. Nothing will suffice. No physical pain can amount to the pain that you've given to every Jewish person from now until the end of time. Each one that died is not a servant of yours. They are a martyr who died at the hands of a madman."

"YOU ARE A MADMAN!" Hitler finally spoke.

"I may be. But I know that I've done this all in good faith." I said as my final words to him drew close. "Alas, the time is coming in which I must bid you farewell and leave. Your guard is waiting for me to exit. He knows what I am doing. You would be surprised that as a witch, I too have people on the inside." I took the gun from my jacket pocket and cocked it at his right temple.

"Goodbye Adolf Hitler, Tyrant of Germany and Evil Dictator of the Rhineland," I spoke as Hitler made one last attempt to knock the gun out of my hands. But the flinch was too late. The gun exploded with smoke and the deed was done.

Before concealing myself with the age-old charm, I walked confidently out of the inner sanctum. I stepped behind the guard and whispered, "It has been done," and left to begin the rest of my life.

_A/N: Okay, so I know it was a little gory at the end. But it's pretty darn close to the historical facts. The main deviations from history are the fact that the numbers tattooed on the arms of the prisoners were in general, longer than 4 digits and I allowed my character to keep her hair. It would have been rather impossible for her to disguise her wand otherwise. Anyways, It's my first one-shot ever and I hope that it's not that bad...I'd love some critique about how I can improve! Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, I am raised Jewish and the Holocaust still affects me to this day. I've traveled to Dachau and seen the "ARBEIT MACHT FREI" sign that was lettered in metal. I've seen the bunkers and I've visited the graves. I was inspired to write this fic after thinking of all the horrible things that Hitler did to people. I hope I captured his cowardice and his stupidity, along with the insanity of my main character. I figured anyone who is as insane as her doesn't quite need a name. She'd lost her identity many years ago and was consumed with her obsession to murder Hitler. If you'd like a name, feel free to call her **Eden** because that was an alternate name I had chosen.  
_


End file.
